Through a Glass Darkly
Through a Glass Darkly is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview Alex disabled the Looking Glass servers before I could finish watching my video. January believes Dr. Lorenzo Calvino, the man who invented the technology, knows a way to restore the video file. His workshop is in the Hardware Labs. Objectives * Access Dr. Calvino's workshop * Find Dr. Calvino's workshop keycard * Diagnose and repair the Looking Glass server connection Walkthrough Hardware Labs When you first get to the Hardware Labs, you’ll enter the foyer and encounter your first couple Corrupted Operators. It’s tempting to dismiss them as silly and ignorable enemies, but you shouldn’t — they fly straight at you firing their on-board flamethrowers. Your GLOO Cannon will knock them down, allowing you to either whack or hack them. Go past the locked cage on your right and crouch to enter the security booth. Grab the weapon upgrade kit on your left, then head to the computer. Pick up the Silenced Pistol ammo fabrication plan, and use the computer to unlock the cage and download the area map. Take a quick detour down the hall on the left to grab a Neuromod out of the display cases. Keep going down the hall to the Demonstration Stage. Just sweep the room for loot — especially the Employee Entrance keycard off of Sean Larson’s corpse. The demonstration you’ll get to watch probably isn’t what you’d expect, but don’t worry about it too much — there’s nothing you can do about it now. Atrium Head back to the main hallway and use the Employee Entrance keycard to continue forward. Set up the turret you pulled out of the security locker to help you with the Phantom on the other side of the door. You can find Dr. Calvino’s lab in the back left corner, but it’s locked. You’re going to have to do some work to get inside — but all the work serves the larger story, so it’s worth it. The easiest way to find Dr. Calvino’s body (and the keycard he’s carrying) is to use a new mechanic you may have noticed but haven’t had a need for yet. Head back to the security booth. The middle option — Crew — will let you choose any person and they (or their corpse) will become an objective on your map. Choose Dr. Calvino and head back toward the Machine Shop. Ballistics Lab Before you go much further, let’s take a quick detour or two. In the back right corner of the Atrium, there’s a medkit surrounded by fire. Use your GLOO Cannon to extinguish it all (or most of it) to grab the medkit, then do the same for the fire in the hallway. Loot Aime Schmidt’s corpse at the end of the hall for the Ballistics Lab keycard and head inside. Sweep the lab for lots of materials, then head to the computer on the far side. Use the utilities menu to drop a grenade into the chamber with the Mimics, and then open it to get even more materials. The safe in the corner only requires Hacking 1 and has a lot more raw materials inside. Director Thornstein's Office Use the grav lift in the center of the atrium (or make yourself some GLOO stairs) to get to the second floor of the Atrium. There’s a med bay in the back left corner where you can summon a Medical Operator. The other thing to do up here (for now) is to get into Thornstein’s office. Head for the side of the atrium above the security booth. You’ll have to deal a phantom to get inside. Turn left, and use the note on the floor to get the computer password, then read the emails. (And look behind to whiteboard to the left to meet Glooey McGlooface.) Continue around and check the room’s other computer for the passcode to Thornstein’s office — 1951. Once inside, you’ll have to handle the Phantom version of Thornstein — you’ll get Jorgen Thornstein’s Cabin keycard when you loot the corpse. There are two Neuromods in a briefcase on the floor. Thornstein’s safe has a note on the side with a clue to the keycode. All you have to do is find the elements on the note on the periodic table to your right. Their atomic numbers are the code — 9954. Machine Shop Now you have to get yourself ready for a spacewalk. And to do that, you have to get into the machine lab. There are a couple ways into the machine shop. There’s an air duct you can crawl through in the back left corner, but you’ll need Leverage 1 to move the boxes out of the way. The other way is through the main door. The problem is, there’s arcing electricity that will kill you. Shoot the junction with your GLOO Cannon to stop the lightning and repair it to get the door open. There are more Corrupted Operators and Mimics to deal with inside. Use the computer in the booth on the left to move the conveyor belt, which will knock down a body that you can loot for a Neuromod and some other goodies. Your goal is the storage cage in the back right. If you have Leverage 3, you can move the barricades by hand. If you don’t (or prefer explosions), find a nearby explosive canister to blow the barricade out of your way. There’s a Corrupted Operator inside guarding lots of loot. Make sure to grab at least the weapon upgrade kit fabrication plan, medkit and Neuromod. Back outside, make yourself some GLOO stairs to get up to the cage’s roof. Grab the Artax Propulsion System fabrication plan and all the other goodies up here (especially the FlexiFoam bolts). Use the recycler and the fabricator to build the Artax System and install it on your suit. To prove that the suit works, you’ll have to jump to the platform in the middle of the room. Grab the EMP Charges at your feet when you get there. If you continue forward and jump-and-glide again, you might be able to land on the roof of the storage room. Take out the Mimic and drop inside. (If you can’t make the jump, just use the keycode you found near Thornstein’s office earlier). Clear out anything that’s not nailed down (there’s a weapon upgrade kit and two Neuromods even if you don’t want anything else). Airlock After you’re done clearing out the storage closet, go activate the airlock from the console and go through it. This will be your first experience with microgravity, so be patient. The controls make sense, but you’re moving in three dimensions (and your momentum will carry you), so take a second to get comfortable. Follow your HUD to Dr. Calvino’s body — it’s "above" and to the "right" (which is only marginally helpful now that you’re in space and everything’s relative). The area where Dr. Calvino is floating is full of spare parts and psi hypos. Grab them all and then investigate his body. Grab his TranScribe and Dr. Calvino’s Workshop keycard. While you’re here, repair the breach failsafe control panel on your left, if you can. This will let you into an option area (with a great weapon) in just a second. Dr. Calvino's Workshop Now you can head back to Calvino’s workshop. Sweep it for loot, then turn on the Looking Glass. Use the diagnostics to figure out which server is offline, then use the network utilities to reactivate the server in your office. (Hint: It’s the first one on the list.) Your trip to Dr. Calvino’s workshop during "Through a Glass Darkly" will put you right next to a hidden stash (and an achievement/trophy) that is very easy to miss. There are clues hidden throughout Calvino’s workshop, but putting the pieces together requires a bit of patience. But we’re here to help you skip over all that. There are several pieces of information around Dr. Calvino’s lab that will lead you to the solution — there are two emails on the computer that hint at the solution and, if you watch Test.PHASE_2.lgv on the Looking Glass through to the end, you’ll see Calvino use his secret stash. The trick with the video is walking around to the other displays — specifically the one on the right, so you can see what he’s doing. To get the secret stash open, you need to find Dr. Calvino’s Tumbler. It’s on top of the red toolbox to the right of the stairs when you first enter. Pick it up and carry it to the scale on the other side of the room (helpfully spotlit by a lamp). This will open a safe right next to the scale with two Neuromods and Lorenzo Calvino’s Cabin keycard. Opening the hidden safe will also get you the "Coffee Break" trophy/achievement. Lorenzo Calvino's Cabin You won’t be able to use that keycard until (at least) "Gathering Echoes." When you’re in Crew Quarters, you can find Dr. Calvino’s cabin in Crew Cabins B at the end of the hall on the left. Check his computer for some interesting audio files, then turn off the Looking Glass. You’ll see a safe behind the Looking Glass display. There’s a note Calvino left himself in front of the other computer in the room. His anniversary will give you the Calvino’s Safe keycode. Smash the display and open the safe to find three more Neuromods. After that, you’re good to return to your office. Beams and Waves Lab That breach failsafe you repaired while outside looking for Dr. Calvino’s body will let you into the Beams and Waves Lab — up on the second floor in the hallway where you first spotted Calvino’s body. Head inside and sweep it for loot and emails — start on the left side. You can ignore the phantom of Lane Carpenter for now — he can’t get out and you can’t get in (yet). Once you’ve grabbed everything useful, head for the computer in the front right corner. Use the computer to fire the Q-Beam and destroy the captive phantom, then hit the other button to unlock the testing room. Go inside and pick up your shiny new laser gun. Back to Your Office Head all the way back to your office to finish watching the video you left for yourself. We’re not going to write about what you tell yourself here to avoid spoilers. Talk to January afterward to get some rewards and learn about your next mission. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest